I Came Back
by criminalprofiler
Summary: Emily shows up at JJ's door one night. She is coming back, but has to face some choices she made in the past. Hotch/Emily (Hotchniss or Hotly). Also has some JJ and Will!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is my new fanfic! This one is going to be centered around Hotch and Emily! It will also have quite a bit of JJ in it. And some Will. It isn't a case-fic, but there are cases. As well it takes place in the eighth season. I love Emily and Hotchniss or Hotly is my second favorite ship. After Willifer. Anyway if you want me to continue please let me know because if no one does then I won't so that I can update ones that people want to read.**

**Thank you so much, reid and review (see what I did there? HAHAHA I am so funny… jk I'm not) I'll shut up now.**

**3**

* * *

JJ just finished putting Henry to bed. He was hyped up on sugar, courtesy of his Godparents. She collapsed on the couch. Will walked in with an opened beer. JJ rolled her eyes and lifted her legs up so she could put them on his lap.

"Remind me why we left him with Penelope and Spence today?" JJ asked.

"Cause I needed to take my wife out for the day," Will said. "Now what would you like to do?"

"Hmm, I can think of a thing or two," JJ said, seductively.

Will took a large sip of her beer and put it on the coffee table. He leaned pushed JJ down and started placing kisses on her neck, making his way up to her lips. This started to get heated fast. JJ moaned and started to unbutton Will's shirt. Soon they were both shirtless. JJ had an idea. She suddenly pushed Will backwards. She kissed his hard abs. Feeling him get hard under her, she smirked.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Just ignore it," Will said. But JJ wasn't sure if she should.

"It could be important," she argued, but made no point of getting up.

The doorbell rang out again. JJ groaned before pulling back on her shirt.

"We will continue this in like a minute," JJ said. She fixed her hair.

"Tell whoever it is to go away," Will pleaded.

"I will," JJ said laughing.

JJ kissed him and headed over to the door, ready to tell whoever was bothering them to go away. She looked through the peephole, and was utterly surprised by what she saw.

"Uh Will, put on a shirt," she called out.

"What, seriously," Will whined like a kid who was denied candy.

JJ opened the door.

"Emily, what are you doing here?" JJ asked.

"I came back," Emily Prentiss replied. There was a pause. "I didn't know where else to go. I um hope it's okay," Emily said, uncertainly.

"Uh of course Em," JJ motioned for her to come in.

"Thanks," Emily said.

JJ led Emily down the all too familiar hallway to the living room where Will was drinking his beer.

"Emily?" Will asked, confused.

"Hi Will," Emily said weakly.

"Did I miss something?" He asked JJ.

"No um, Emily and I are just going to talk for a bit…" JJ said.

"Well, I'm going to go check on that boy," Will replied, understanding where JJ was going.

JJ smiled and mouthed thanks before turning to Emily. They both sat down on the couch.

"Okay, I love you and all, but what the hell are you doing here?" JJ asked.

"I left London, I was offered a position back here, but I need some advice," Emily quickly summed up.

"Hold on, you left Interpol?" JJ asked surprised.

"Yeah. I regretted leaving less than a month after I did, I just couldn't bring myself to come back. I mean I leave, fake my death- sorry Jayje (Emily knew how much this affected her relationship with Reid and Morgan)- came back, left again. I don't know if they would let me back." Emily explained.

"I want you back, but I am not saying anything for the rest of them. Although, I don't think they would care, they love you Emily," JJ said. "And you know that. And I think the other problem is that someone doesn't know what to do about a certain someone," JJ teased.

"Oh shut up JJ," Emily said. She was glad that JJ told her that the team would probably be okay with her coming back.

The two caught up with each other's lives. It had been a year or more since they had seen each other face to face. They had been keeping in touch, but they both knew how hard it was; both of their lives were extremely busy. JJ was just tell her about Henry learning how to ride a bike, when she looked at the clock. It was almost twelve and she had to be at the BAU tomorrow morning.

"You should come with me tomorrow. It would probably be best to get it over and done with," JJ said.

"So, why don't you stay here tonight?" JJ offered. "We have the guest room."

"It's okay, I was going to get a room-" JJ interrupted.

"It's fine," she said.

JJ showed her to the guest bedroom after she had gotten her bag from the car.

"Hey JJ," Emily said as the blonde was walking out. "Sorry to disturb you two earlier."

"JJ picked up a pillow from the chair nearby and threw it at her old friend before walking out. Emily smirked in the background.

Emily sighed. She didn't know why, but she had found herself on JJ's porch that night. She had always been there for her especially during the Doyle thing. Emily didn't get worried about much, but she was worrying about tomorrow. It was one thing going back to work with the team, but another to work with him again. After everything, Emily wasn't even sure if she could.

JJ was really the only person who knew. Well, Will did as well. That was mainly JJ's fault, but she had been the one who supplied the alcohol that night. She laughed at the memory. JJ and her had been at Emily's house and got drunk. Will picked JJ up and JJ accidently told him. Will swore to never tell a soul. She missed the memories like that. She missed JJ's friendship, Morgan's constant teasing, Rossi's- well just Rossi in general, Garcia's neverending optimism and well Garcia. Hell, she even missed Reid's statistics. Most of all she missed Hotch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the break! I might have accidentally forgotten about this story... oops**

**Anyway please let me know what story you would like updated next!**

* * *

Hotch got up from his desk and walked towards Garcia's office with yet another case file in my hands. The team had already gotten here and were hanging out in the bullpen. Morgan was patting Reid on the back and in turn the young doctor looked slightly clueless and slightly embarrassed. Blake had just walked up, looked questioningly between Prentiss and JJ who were laughing at Reid.

Wait, Prentiss? He thought. Why is she here?

He paused for a second and observed as Rossi came and gave Emily a hug. Smiling and laughing; almost as if nothing changed. She must be visiting, but why wouldn't she say anything about it, Hotch thought to himself. He stood there, watching the team. More specifically, the brunnette.

xxxxxxxxx

Emily was pondering her thoughts as she stood in the elevator. Would the team even want to see me? She thought. She had already made a grand return once, now she was about to make another one. Well at least I wasn't coming back from the dead this time. She laughed at the thought, getting a curious look from JJ who stood next to her.

JJ had offered to give her a ride that morning. It also helped with the whole getting into the building/security thing.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Reid noticed her.

"Emily?" He said, "What are you doing here?"

She take a deep breath before saying.

"I-I sort of left London, thought I would come and see you guys," she said slightly tentative. She could feel JJ beaming beside her.

"God, I haven't seen you in ages!" Reid said loudly. Emily relaxed, was good to hear his voice again.

"What no exact date from the genius?" Emily asked, laughing as they walked to the bullpen.

"Wait, does that mean you're staying? Are you coming back to the BAU?" Reid asked, excited.

Emily was saved from his questions because at this point Derek had walked over and doubled back when he saw Emily. Reid opened a book and started to read it.

"Morgan..." Emily said, not exactly sure what to say.

"It's okay, welcome back Prentiss." He said knowingly. Emily didn't know how he knew or was okay with her was coming back. Emily walked over and hugged him.

"So how long are you staying?" Morgan asked. JJ looked questioningly at her. Reid even looked up from his book.

"Um, not sure yet." Emily cut off Morgan, who had started to open his mouth by asking Reid what he was reading.

"It is a fascinating take on Arthur Bennett's original proposal about the structure of-" Reid started, but Derek interrupted.

"Reid, stop, or I will deck you. It is too early for that," he said.

Just then Blake walked over.

"I don't believe we have met, Alex Blake," she said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Emily Prentiss, and same actually. I've heard quite a bit about you as well," Emily said. She remembered Garcia calling her and ranting about how she didn't like Blake when she first started.

Rossi came and gave her a hug and welcomed her back. As Rossi went back to his office, the five started talking and joking around, as if no time had passed. Well, except for Blake being there obviously.

As Emily was talking to everyone she could feel someone watching her from behind. She turned around to see Hotch, standing on the landing outside his office with a hurt look on his face. She knew she should have told him about her coming back or visiting or whatever she was doing.

She snuck away from everyone to talk to Hotch and he beckoned her into his office.

They both stood there slightly awkwardly, until she broke the silence.

"So..um.. how's Jack doing?" she said.

"He's great, but that is obviously not why you are here. Emily, why are you here?" Aaron asked still looking like a kicked puppy.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I guess I needed to leave to see if it was better. To see if it got any better. It wasn't and it doesn't," Emily explained hastily, trying to look at his eyes.

"You could have told me that you coming back." Hotch said.

"I didn't think a text would be able to sum everything up," she said a bit defensively.

"After everything, everything that happened, you didn't even call once. I called you, every day for two months, but you never called back." He says, the volume of his voice escalating.

"I thought separating myself from you and everyone would help me feel more at home there. I didn't hate working there, I just missed here. I literally just hopped on a plane and came." Emily said helplessly.

"Wait," he said. "You're staying here?"

"Yeah, I got a job offering here and jumped at the chance," Emily said as she avoided eye contact with him.

"What kind of job offer?" Hotch questioned, knowingly.

"According to your new section chief, headquarters wants to expand this team. He said he didn't agree, so he made an agreement for one more agent and called me…" Emily said a little sheepishly.

"I haven't gotten signed off on anything," Hotch said, curious.

"I, um, wanted to hold off on the official papers until I talked to anything.

"Don't get me wrong I- we missed you, but I just wish you never left." Hotch said, more to himself than Emily.

"So do I." Emily said as she saw Hotch smile.

"He smiles?!" She joked, laughing.

"Actually yes he does." Aaron replied.

"And don't worry about the team, they want you back," Hotch assured her. "Listen, I need to talk to you about... everything. We have a case right now, so after. Coffee, when we get back?"

"Sounds great." Emily said, as they walked out.

"Oh and Prentiss?" Hotch asked before they parted ways. "You can start when we get back. That way you can have time to settle in."

Emily nodded and smiled, that went much easier than she had imagined. Even with Hotch. She was looking forwards to that coffee now.

She made her way back to the bullpen, where Derek, JJ, Reid and Blake were. As she approached, JJ turned her head to Emily.

"What was that about?" JJ asked, despite the fact that she knew exactly what it was about.

"Well, actually, I have an announcement-" Emily started, but she was cut off.

"EMILY PRENTISS, why am I the last one to see my buttercup's grand return to the crime fighting super heroes? Why didn't you come see me?" Garcia shouted, exuberantly. Emily was immediately smothered in a giant hug.

"Sorry, I was going to come," Emily said in a muffled voice. "But, I am wondering how you knew though," Emily asked once she was released.

"Aww, sweet pea, I'm disappointed, did you think I didn't check up on you?" Garcia said, faking being hurt. Derek and JJ smirked and Blake looked impressed.

"Of course you did." Emily didn't doubt it.

"Wait, you are coming back?" Reid asked.


End file.
